1. Field
This disclosure relates to an electrode active material for a lithium secondary battery, an electrode for a lithium secondary battery, including the electrode active material, and a lithium secondary battery including the electrode.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Lithium secondary batteries are attractive as a power source for portable small electronic devices. Lithium secondary batteries including an organic electrolytic solution may have a discharge voltage two or more times as high as that of a battery using a conventional alkali aqueous solution. Accordingly, lithium secondary batteries including an organic electrolytic solution have high energy density.
A lithium secondary battery includes a positive electrode and a negative electrode, each of which includes an active material enabling intercalation and deintercalation of lithium ions, and an area between the positive electrode and the negative electrode filled with an organic electrolytic solution or a polymer electrolytic solution. Lithium secondary batteries generate energy due to an oxidation reaction and a reduction reaction respectively occurring when lithium ions are intercalated into or deintercalated from the positive electrode and the negative electrode.
Although such lithium secondary batteries have a high electromotive force and high energy density, growth of the industry has led to large demand for batteries with a longer lifespan and encouraging further research into such batteries.